


Waterfall

by underthedream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, In the dream, M/M, Pining, Teasing, but respect the authors wishes, but then he wakes up, dream has a dream about george, dreamnotfound, hashtag ironic, heat waves inspired this lol, i dont even ship this but i couldnt resist, i think ill have sapmap teasing dream at one point, i wrote this bc i couldnt find any fics that made me feel like heatwaves did so im writing my own, idk how tags work, idk how well im writing their actual characters lol, maybe ill add more charcters later, maybe karl......, my sister wanted me to write this so i am, my sister wants me to, nothing is showing up, really - Freeform, slow burn??? fast burn??? Idk yet, they do, they kiss, this is how i cope with heatwaves not updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedream/pseuds/underthedream
Summary: Dreaming, Dream sees George and races him to the lagoon and waterfall. When he wakes up he has to deal with his feelings and attempt at making normal conversation with George.Totally inspired by the song (remix by Tim Legend) Waterfalls by Petit Biscuit
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Don't know what I should do, Sometimes I wish we could go somewhere, I feel it all around, I know you're seeing it too, Jump in the water, Jump in the waterfall

Dream woke up in a rush, still dazed from last night’s dream. Sitting up, he couldn’t help but smile. It’d been a while since he’s dreamed of George and even longer since he’d awoken feeling like butterflies were dancing in his stomach. Thinking about it made him choke out a small laugh, feeling more giddy than he had in ages.

 _George looked up at him smiling so wide he could see almost all of George's teeth,_ _“ready?” he asked Dream. Dream looked at the milky aqua blue of the water, the sun dancing off the waterfall’s descent into the secret lagoon. Smiling as wide as George, he nodded. George took off in a sprint, running as if he could beat the sun beams racing to sparkle off the water. Dream chased after him, watching the trees blur past and feeling more alive than he had in years._

_George’s laugh rushed through his ears, full of light and joy, as he jumped into the pool of water. The splash reached Dream, drenching him before he too leaped in. Dream fell through the warm water quickly before his sinking began to slow. He looked up through the clear and well lit water to see George mid-smile looking as if he had never known sadness in his life, a certain sparkle in his eyes that felt so real and his body so relaxed. Dream began to swim up, splashing George this time with water as he broke the surface._

_George looked away and brought his hands up to block the water, still smiling. “You’ve gotten me all wet!” laughed George, his accent audible. Lightly shoving him, Dream quipped back, “you’re already soaked, dork!”_

_“Yeah but it’s more annoying when you-”_

_He wasn’t able to finish his response before Dream pushed more water at him with a giddy grin plastered to his face. While George just shoved water right back, all Dream could see was the sun reflecting off of him as if he could command it, illuminating him in a holy glow. The laughter permanently etched into his face. And the water clear, but a beautiful shade of blue that was nothing short of magical, surrounding him. The shimmer of the waterfall dancing behind George, making it seem as if he were cast about in glitter and diamonds. And the beautiful grey rocky edge glinting softly with water and rainbow shards of light from droplets cascading about. The lush forest and rock plunge that held the waterfall, brought out the glint of George’s eyes. The thin trees and flowers of every color surrounding the soft sand beach, more beautiful than anything Dream had seen in his life but still, absolutely nothing compared to the pure delight written on George’s face._

_“I’ll race you”_

_“What?” Dream asked, caught off guard and still staring at George._

_“I’ll race you to the waterfall.”_

_Smirking, Dream challenged, “What do I get if I win?”_

_“Well what do you want?”_

_“I can think of a few things,” Dream said, unable to keep himself from glancing at George’s lips._

_George did not miss Dream’s eyes darting down, “If you win, you can have anything you want.”_

_“What if you win?”_

_“Oh I already know what I want.” A glint in his eye sparked._

_“And what’s that?” Dream asked low and softly._

_“I guess you’ll have to lose to find out,” George bit his lip smiling even brighter._

_Dream launched into a fast swim determined to win the prize, even as his curiosity battled against him. George, however, glided through the water as if he were born in it, every stride of his arms as natural as his breathing. Dream just starred as George took the lead with ease, trying desperately to catch up, but still smiling even as he was losing. George reached the edge of the waterfall, looked back at Dream once, and with a teasing smile, pushed through and disappeared._

_As Dream finally emerged through the waterfall, he saw everything was so much darker despite the bright sun just outside the water. But there were bioluminescent plants covering the ground, and creating a soft blanket over the rock it embraced. With threads of blue and green dangling from the ceiling, and purple and pink flowers sprouting from the sides of the cave. Creating a soft glow as he found George waiting in the middle of the cave quite a few feet away from him._

_“Looks like I won,” he spoke gently._

_“Looks like you did,” Dream replied, not finding it in himself to be upset by his loss._

_He walked towards George in a silent prayer as he took in how breathtaking and sweet the air around him tasted._

_“So what was it you wanted again? I can’t seem to remember!” his voice both playful and teasing and he stopped a mere foot away._

_Wether George was grinning like a devil or an angel, Dream couldn’t tell. George whispered, tilting his head up and taking a step closer, challenge in his eyes, “I think you know what I want.”_

_His breath caught. “I think I do.”_

_“Then do it.”_

_Dream moves, arms wrapping and embracing George to bring him closer. Casted in the soft otherworldly glow, Dream inclined his head granting George his winning prize._

And Dream woke up.

Exhilaration overtaking him, Dream felt as if he were in a world of gold and bliss. The sun casting him in an array of rose and brass, yellow and orange, as vibrant as he was feeling. A giggle escaping him again. High on joy, he turned on his side and checked his phone plugged into it’s charger, resting on his nightstand. The smile still plastered to his face, refusing to ever leave, he unplugged his phone and sat up on his pillow. He had three messages from George, a missed call and four messages from Sapnap, all asking him to get on the discord. It’s barely 8 am, why were they awake? He wondered.

Patches darted into the room pushing the door open and she leaped onto the bed to nudge Dream. “Hi little girl,” he cooed aloud and pet her. She just chirped at him, and knowing what she wanted, he gets up to feed her. After making them both breakfast, he finally replies to the many more messages he receives all in hopes to wake him up.

**Dream: Give me just a minute**

**Sapnap: Finally sleeping beauty awakes from his slumber!**

**George: And he graces us with his response!**

**Dream: Very funny guys**

Smiling and shaking his head at peaches, he tells her that his friends can really be morons sometimes while getting up. Back in his room he shuts the door and gets on his computer and puts on headphones.

But before he can start up discord, he gets an alert on his phone that George went live and clicks on it. When the stream loads, George is mid-laugh with a big smile and it takes Dream back to seeing him in the lagoon splashing Dream back in retaliation as he screeches about the water and laughs as he soaks Dream again. Dreams breath catches. “Are you ready?” He asks chat, but all Dream could think about was George standing right next to him in the beautiful lush and vibrant forest, as he asks Dream _“Are you ready?”_ and rushing through the forest to plunge into the awaiting whimsical water.

"That smile will be the death of me," dream mutters to himself.

“-Dream, then we’ll start.” Hearing his name jumpstarts Dream. Leaving his trance he realizes they were waiting for him to start the stream and starts discord as fast as he can.

“Hey, I’m here.” Dream greets.

“What took so long?” questions George.

“Oh sorry, I was feeding patches. Why are you streaming so early anyways? It’s like 8am!”

“Well it’s 1pm here. And Sapnap is on too so stop complaining.”

“Yeah Dream! It’s 7am here so stop complaining!”

“Oh my gosh,” Dream chuckles, Sapnap's sleep schedule was even worse than his! He probably hadn't gone to bed yet, dream thought.

The stream passes in a blur of laughter and dirty jokes, the latter making George groan but always smile. By the time George says goodbye to the chat, hours have past. And despite the stream ending, the three still talk for hours longer.

“NO-” laughter erupts from George and Dream again.

“No Wait! Wait, I can do it! I can- NOOO” more laughter as Sapnap tries to defend himself from Dream killing him again.

“Sapnap you’ll never win!” Dream stammered out in between wheezes.

“YES I WILL!” screamed Sapnap as he charged Dream this time. George roaring as Sapnap dies once again.

“IF I KILL DREAM, HE HAS TO COME TO TEXAS!” Sapnap declares boldly, and switches game modes.

“HEY! HEY THAT’S CHEATING!” Dream runs the opposite direction, but Sapnap catches up quickly, and begins to hit him repeatedly until finally-

_**Dream was slain by Sapnap** _

“YES! HE HAS TO COME MEET ME NOW! DREAM REVEAL DREAM REVEAL DREAM REVEAL,” Sapnap starts chanting.

“If he goes to Texas then both of you have to come to England!” George says. "And you've already seen him before! How is that fair?"

“You didn’t kill him! So you don’t get to see him!”

Dream cuts in loudly, “Hey! You cheated! I COULDN’T KILL YOU!”

“NO!” Sapnap keeps objecting.

“DREAM,” George cuts in. “COME HERE INSTEAD! COME TO ME FIRST!”

Dream becomes a pit of laughter as he says “Yeah! I’ll go see George first!”

Sapnap howls in protest. “GEORGE! I'll duel you for Dream!”

Now it’s time for Dream to groan, resting his head on his hand, but George accepts. He counts down from three and the two go at it. Both running from the other when they get low on health only to charge again after they eat and after what seems like forever, George narrowly wins and yells in triumph.

“Dream~” George calls, rolling out the vowels. _“I think you know what I want.”_

Again Dream gasps as he remembers the dream he had hours ago, his arm slipping and hitting the table in surprise, his head quickly rising up as he rushes into a sitting position. The words surge him back to his moment with George, just prior to their kiss. _His lips parting and lightly touching George’s and arms wrapping fully around George’s waist and back._

Holding his breath and sounding entirely distracted, Dream rushed the words “I’ve gotta go,” slurring them together.

Logging off and pushing his chair from the desk he sat and stared at the ceiling. Breathing deeply and heavily. Staring and staring, not moving his eyes away, he slowly began to breath at a more even pace. Trying desperately to remember and relive the dream again, while simultaneously wishing to get it out of his head. he laughed slightly and shook his head.

When he pictured the dream, everything was painted in shades of gold and was glittering like stardust. It was otherworldly. It was breath catching. It was better than the real world, colors mute grey in comparison to the vivid bright pools of his fantasy. Blues and pinks and oranges and greens all deep vibrant pastels popping out in his mind. And George’s smile somehow still even brighter and more mesmerizing than it all. Dream just couldn’t get it out of his head. George standing in the dark cave, a soft rainbow of colors glowing against his skin, waiting for Dream. His smile growing bigger with every step Dream took, propelling him towards George. That smile would be the death of Dream, he would see it in his mind, in his dreams, in his every waking moment till he took his last breath, and he would still wish to see it more often. He knew George's smile, his damn smile, could stop his very heart if George wished it to.

Dream sighed "What am I going to do?"

Taking a shaky breath, Dream got up to take a shower hoping to clear his mind. Walking into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. His hair was messy and thrown all about. He had also gotten rid of those dark circles that plagued his eyes. It seems his rest last night was a long time needed. His sleeping schedule had been all over the place lately and it felt nice to not be tired when he woke up. It felt nice to wake up feeling so happy too, his joy coming from- he froze. His thoughts kept circling to his dream and George. He sighed, took off his clothes, turned on the water waiting for it to warm up and leaned against the wall.

He closed his eyes, welcoming the memory this time, instead of being caught off guard by it. George’s skin was soft against his. He breathed in an almost sweet smell. Lips so soft he could’ve sworn they were clouds instead.

He had to stop. He knew he liked George and he was ok with it, but nothing would ever come from it. It would just get in the way of their friendship. It was wishful thinking, and he almost felt guilty thinking and reminiscing in his dream like this while George had no idea and was one of his best friends. Besides if he kept this up he would never be able to hold a conversation on stream again, he would just get distracted by his smile and fly back to his secret little lagoon world. If he suppressed his thoughts maybe it wouldn't pose an issue, maybe it help him keep up a normal conversation. If he stopped the thinking now he wouldn't be dragged back into his thoughts when he actually spoke to him. The steam radiating from the shower brought him back from his thoughts, It was probably a good idea to get in now before it got cold.

This time he managed to keep his thoughts off of George- at least until he got out of the shower and checked his phone. Stepping back into his room, steam rolling off of him and his towel hanging low on his waist, he checked his phone and found concerned messages from both Sapnap and George asking what happened or if he was ok. He supposed he did leave in a hurry, thrown off by what George had said, and felt bad for worrying his friends.

He sent them both a quick message saying he was alright and patches had just knocked a few things off his kitchen counter. Nevermind the fact that his door was shut and he wouldn’t be able to hear anything from his room anyways. He hoped Sapnap, who had actually visited once before, wouldn’t catch his lie. Getting ready and laying down on his bed again, he finds his phone has a few more messages, Sapnap and George responding to his replies, they were always were fast in getting back to him.

**Sapnap: Really dude? I thought she couldn’t jump that high**

**Sapnap: I guess she got bigger since I’ve been there though**

**Sapnap: What’d she knock over? Anything important?**

Dream breathed, he bought it. Resting his head back on his headboard, he let go of his nerves.

**Dream: Yeah she’s been able to get up for a while now. And it’s been a pain in my ass**

**Dream: But no it was nothing important. Just a book and a few glasses**

**Dream: It was loud though**

**Dream: It startled me, that’s why I left so fast.**

Dream checked George’s messages next.

**George: Oh! It’s good it was nothing serious**

**George: But you sounded more distracted not surprised… did anything else happen?**

**George: Or were you doing something else when she knocked down the stuff?**

**Dream: No I’m fine, I was just thinking when it startled me**

Dream hoped he could just leave it at that. He didn’t think he could get through a conversation with George right now. Unfortunately for him, George replied immediately.

**George: Oh well you just seemed distracted during the stream, what were you thinking about?**

Dream decided not to reply yet and instead went to try speedrunning on a new world. His phone chimed a few more times, messages from George, but he decided not to check. A few hours had passed and thankfully he had been able to keep his mind on minecraft. Mind numbing, he kept his focus on speed running until his eyes hurt. Blinking a few times, he tried to clear his vision as his eyes had begun to cloud up, he heard his phone go off. Sapnap and George were on call, with the first one streaming, and wanted him to join. Deciding he’d had enough time to clear his head. He hopped on and pulled up the stream, still ignoring George's texts and not checking the newest ones from him.

“-orge you can’t do that!”

“Yes I can Sapnap!”

“No! You’ll fall in the lava and all your stuff will burn!”

“I won’t fall! I’m being careful!”

“At least give me the diamond gear in case you do fall.”

Lost in their bickering, they hadn’t noticed the chime indicating that Dream had joined. Dream smiled at their stupid argument they seemed to have had many times before.

“George how many times have you fallen after saying that again?” Dream asked, agreeing with Sapnap.

“Dream! I am being careful!” He said, practically yelling.

Him and Sapnap chuckled over his tone, right before George did actually fall- screaming bloody murder on his way down to the destructive consuming lava. They began howling and wheezing like a kettle as orange flame licked at George’s minecraft skin as he attempted to swim for the shore. Before he could make it through, his movements slowed by the damage he was taking and the thick lava, he died, losing all of his things. A message appeared on the screen. 

**GeorgeNotFound tried to swim in lava**

Laughing harder yet, Dream could hardly breath and was doubled over in his chair. George, obviously upset, whined that it wasn’t his fault and that he was being careful. A skeleton had shot him and pushed him in from the soul sand biome a few blocks away from where he had been trying to bridging over lava to another biome.

Dream always felt much happier and content when he was on call with his friends, but now, he couldn’t fight the feeling of butterflies flapping around in his stomach whenever George spoke. Dream would give anything to be able to go back into his dreamland, anything to be able to be with George and jump into the waterfall with him. He didn’t know what to do, George was real, he was his best friend- and strictly his best friend. But in the secret lagoon, he was just George, possibly even _his_ George. He couldn’t do anything in the real world with George, he resolved, so he would cherish the few moments he gets to imagine they were more, in his dreams. That would be enough, it had to be. In his dreams, he could be free, free to jump in the water with George and free to feel the way he did. It would be his place to go to feel free, his escape. Because George could never know. It would strain their friendship and Dream would not be able to handle that. It would be _far_ worse, so for now he would do nothing.

His phone chimed yet again, and he saw that George had texted him once again despite defending himself to Sapnap once again. He opened the message, starting from the ones he left unread from eariler.

**George: Oh well you just seemed distracted during the stream, what were you thinking about?**

**George: Also about the duel with Sapnap, you don't have to yet if you don't want too**

**George: I won't push you to do it if you don't feel comfortable**

**George: I mean it was all mostly a joke anyways right?**

**George: But I do want you to come here! And it could be lots of fun! And we could have Sapnap come too!**

The texts seemed anxious, he could feel it radiating off the screen which made him feel guilty for not responding earlier. His newest text appearing at the bottom of his screen.

**George: Sorry, it just seemed like you were caught off guard earlier when we were all talking about it**

Dream inwardly cursed himself for leaving him hanging for so long.


	2. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has another dream! It's a short one but it's sweet, and when he wakes up he has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy, so this is a really short chapter but I wanted to post something! So here's a mini chapter! :) 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure I like how I wrote this one, I'll definitely spend more time editing the next chapters and they'll be longer   
>  too!

George wanted him to visit. He wanted to see Dream in person. Dream couldn’t believe it. Obviously they’ve been talking about all meeting up since they were young but it always seemed a far away concept. He’d never felt as if he would actually see him in person. 

There had always been a certain level of comfort in knowing that he wouldn’t see George in person and only because if he did meet George in person, he wasn't sure what would result. He didn’t know if he would be able to be in the same room as him and keep his thoughts to a strictly friend manner. He didn’t know if things would change, if they would be as close- or closer afterwards. It made his pulse race thinking about it. He could feel the nerves in his stomach rise to his throat and he didn’t know if it was anxiety or fear or even excitement. He didn’t dare let himself think about what would happen if he confessed to George before or during his visit. 

Doubling his resolve, he was absolutely positive he could not tell George how he felt. He couldn’t bear the consequences. Sucking in a breath, Dream finally typed out a response to George.

**Dream: I would love to visit**

**Dream: Sapnap should definitely come too! It’ll be like a big sleepover**

George responded in seconds 

**George: Great! We’ll have to work out the specifics but I’m glad we can all finally meet :)**

Dream let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, a smile creeped up on his face. That giddy rush returning. His face warmed at the smiley face George had sent, it was so simple but it made him blush all the same. 

He looked up at the stream and found Sapnap laughing at George again. He would have to tell him their plan after the stream. Then they’d have to figure out when to tell the fans. He could already imagine the comments screaming their thoughts. He laughed knowing some would claim it was like the “vlog” and not believe them. 

“George,” Dream spoke, “just wait for Sapnap to bridge across this time.” 

His ears filled with a dramatic gasp from George and laughter from Sapnap. He could hear the smile in George's voice as he said “that was so uncalled for dream.”

Deep laughter erupted from Dream again. George got back into the nether and Sapnap’s view with nothing but a few tools he must have rushed to build.

Quite content settled into Dream’s heart. This was where he truly felt at home, his friends never failed to make him laugh, even when nothing particularly funny was happening. He watched as Sapnap bridged across successfully, and George hurried after him. 

An hour later, Sapnap had just ended his stream and George practically yelled at Sapnap. “YOU AND DREAM ARE COMING TO ENGLAND!” 

Although a little startled, Sapnap seemed more than excited about the prospect, “No way! Really? HELL YES!”

“Dream already agreed! And I’m busy for the next three weeks, but then I’ll be free!”

“Dude no way! I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Hahaha, yeah it’s a bit surreal to think about,” Dream chimed in.

George hummed in agreement. 

“Oh I’ve gotta go dudes, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. We can figure it all out then!” With that, Sapnap left the call.

“Yeah it’s getting late for me, I should head to bed too.” George told him.

“Yeah, ok. Goodnight George.”

“Goodnight Dream.”

Dream watched the green dot, indicating George was online, turn a pale grey. Sighing, he twisted in his swivel chair facing his bed. He stared at it for a few minutes. A crushing silence engulfing him. The weight of it stronger than he would have guessed. Surprised, he purposely fell onto the bed to lay down. He had never felt like there was an absence like this before, not after he had just spent hours laughing with his friends. Glancing at his clock he saw it read 6:58 pm, too early to go to bed. 

Grabbing headphones, he decided it would be nice to listen to music when the silence was so deafening. 

Letting the music take over his body, he felt as if he could feel the music in his whole body. The notes, instruments and voices pierce his thoughts. The music swelled and he could’ve sworn he flew. Believing he was soaring through the clouds, he felt the same weightlessness as he did in his dream the night before. 

He could hardly wait to sleep tonight, his thoughts already consumed by George. Floating in his mind, he could feel George’s laughter bounce around. The ever present smile returning to his face, whenever he thought of George.

The earliness of the day was completely disregarded as Dream drifted to sleep, ease and comfort settling into his limbs as he relaxed and loosed a breath. 

_ Bliss swam in the air as Dream looked into George’s face the second night in a row. They were in white-pink clouds above the secret lagoon. The sparkly and soft material of wispy clouds padded his feet. Unfettered by gravity, the cloud-ground held steady, pushing them further into the sky above the beautiful tropic water below.  _

_ “What are we doing up here? Why aren't we in the water again?” asked Dream. _

_ “You wanted to fly, so I made sure you could at least float.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “You wanted to fly before you fell asleep, and you wanted to fly with me. So I got a cloud that could lift us.” _

_ “But what do you mean ‘before you fell asleep,’ I’m awake.”  _

_ “I suppose to you, you are.” _

_ “You think I’m dreaming?” _

_ “Fitting isn’t it?” Quite laughter escaping George's lips. _

_ “Why would I be meeting you in my dreams? Aren’t dreams supposed to be weird and unpredictable?” _

_ “I’d say flying in the clouds is pretty weird, Dream,” George laughed harder. _

_ Dream knew he had a point. And even though he felt like he was awake and this was not a dream, he let go of the feeling, letting himself drift into the sky with George. The cotton candy pillow beneath their feet felt warm, as did the air around them.  _

_ “Why are you here?” he turned to George.  _

_ “You wanted me here.” _

_ “But how did you know.” _

_ “I’m not real, Dream, I’m in your head. So of course I know what you want.” _

_ “But-” _

_ George interrupted him before he could question any further. “Just relax Dream, you’re safe here. You can do what you want.” _

_ Dream looked into George’s eyes. He knew George was right, or rather he felt it. Felt it deep in his soul and looked around again. The crystal blue sky stretching for miles, only interrupted with more pinkish white clouds. Far below, green seemed to grow farther than he could see, with every color popping through the trees. The cove of clear water twinkling up at him in the sunlight. Everything was bright, even the white sand under the water and the rock that upheld the waterfall.  _

_ “We didn’t really kiss.” _

_ George turned to him, “We did kiss, it was just in a dream. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t real.” _

_ “But you’re not real.” _

_ “Maybe, but how you felt is real.” _

_ Finally Dream turned to face him again.  _ _ In an almost whisper he said “I want it to be.” _

_ George smiled. Then Dream pulled him into an embrace, needing to feel the solidarity of him, for it to feel real. Even if he was just in some dreamland.  _

_ Tight in a hug, George’s laugh was muffled into Dream’s chest. But he felt solid and warm and Dream knew he would crave the sensation the moment he woke up.  _

_ He breathed in the sweet air and smell of the world, and then of George.  _

_ He felt pure bliss clutching onto George. He knew he should cherish this, hidden away in a pocket of time, because when he awoke in the real word, he would not allow himself to. And time moved so differently than it had in his conscious state- not faster or slower, just simply different. As if all time had stopped, and at the very same time, it started.  _

_ Sighing into George, he finally let go. “What do I do now that I know I’m dreaming?” _

_ “You can do anything you want.” _

_ There was that phrase, that phrase he had a feeling of familiarity with, but it felt different somehow. He had a sense that it was said in a much more sincere way now, that somehow when he said those words he meant it in as innocently but honest way he could with no joking undertones.  _

_ Delight overtook him, he could feel the truth in the words, he could do anything he wanted. George was here with him, whether he was real or not, he was here.  _

_ And yet Dream couldn’t bring himself to want anything with George except to talk. Intimately. With his feelings free in the air between them.  _

_ And so that’s what they did. They talked for hours, in some ways exactly like they do in the real world, others not so much.  _

Dream was happy as he gently woke up, a bitter smile on his face as he vaguely remembered the dream. He felt a strange contradiction as a warmth spread through his body, with a sense of absence, over the long conversations he had with George. The personal words exchanged were both things for private and public interactions. They talked about everything he could possibly think of. It felt both stress relieving and inducing. 

Suddenly he felt cold, it rushed through him like ice, an instant chill settling into his bones.

Lyrics poured into his mind and directly to his heart and soul. He forgot he’d fallen asleep to music. But now the lines cut through his entire being. Earlier he felt euphoric and weightless and an intoxicating bliss but now he felt a jarring, more somber, connection to the song. A broken-hearted smile spread across his face. He felt the tragic truth pang at his heart- clashing but emphasizing his intimacy with the song still consuming him. 

**_“You’ve had too much of the digital love, You want everything live, You want things you can touch.”_ **

An unnoticed and unintended tear slipped from his eye as he heard the words he’d been trying to keep himself from thinking, even as his smile still held.


End file.
